Indiana Farmers Coliseum
| renovated = 2012-14 | closed = 2012-14 | reopened = | cost = $63 million (Renovation) | architect = Populous | project_manager = Hunt Construction Group | owner = State of Indiana | operator = Indiana State Fair Commission | capacity = 8,000 (original) 6,500 (Basketball) 6,300 (Hockey) 6,800 (End stage) 4,800 (Livestock) | tenants = Indianapolis Capitals (AHL) (1939–1952) Indianapolis Chiefs (IHL) (1955–1962) Indianapolis Capitols (CPHL) (1963) Indiana Pacers (ABA) (1967–1974) Indianapolis Checkers (IHL) (1979–1987) Indianapolis Ice (IHL) (1988–1999) Indianapolis Ice (CHL) (1999–2004) Indiana Ice (USHL) (2004–2012) IUPUI Jaguars (2014–present) Indy Fuel (ECHL) (2014–present). }} The newly renovated Fairgrounds Coliseum boasts many modern amenities, while paying tribute to its rich history. The Indiana Farmers Coliseum (originally Indiana State Fairgrounds Coliseum and formerly Pepsi Coliseum and Fairgrounds Coliseum) is an indoor multi-use arena, located on the Indiana State Fairgrounds in Indianapolis, Indiana. The Indiana Farmers Coliseum is home to both the Indy Fuel, of the ECHL and the IUPUI Jaguars, of the NCAA. Originally opened in 1939 as part of President Franklin D. Roosevelt's Works Progress Administration (part of the New Deal), the Coliseum has hosted numerous historical events, including the only performances ever held in Indiana by The Beatles. On October 26, 2012, the Coliseum held a "Lights Out" ceremony and closed for renovations. On April 25, 2014, after a 17-month, $53 million renovation, the Coliseum re-opened. In December 2014, the Indiana Farmers Mutual Insurance Company entered into a ten-year agreement with the Indiana State Fair Commission to re-christen the arena as the Indiana Farmers Coliseum. History On October 31, 1963, during a Holiday on Ice show, a propane leak at a concession stand caused an explosion which killed 74 people. A memorial plaque was dedicated 40 years later in the building, but it has since been removed. Another plaque honoring the explosion victims currently hangs inside the building's lobby. Other sports teams and events The venue was home to the Indiana Pacers of the American Basketball Association (ABA) from 1967 to 1974. The Indianapolis Chiefs of the American Hockey League played at the Coliseum, winning the Calder Cup in 1942 and 1950. The Indianapolis Checkers of the Central Hockey League played at the Coliseum, winning back to back Adams Cup Championships in 1982 and 1983. The Indianapolis Ice of the IHL played at the Coliseum, winning the 1990 Turner Cup. The Indianapolis Ice of the CHL also played at the Coliseum, winning the 2000 Ray Miron President's Cup Championship. During the winter months, public ice skating is offered for a small fee. The Coliseum also hosts Budweiser Fight Night Boxing, the Indianapolis Boat, Sport & Travel Show, The Hoosier Horse Fair, high school and college commencement ceremonies, and many concerts featuring national acts. The Indiana Ice of the United States Hockey League played at the Coliseum from 2004 to 2012, leaving due to the renovation. They did not return to the Coliseum upon the venue reopening. Instead the Ice opted for withdrawal from competition or dormancy until another venue could be secured. External links *Official Site *Photos from Indiana Ice games *Photo gallery of Pacers highlights at Coliseum *Indianapolis, IN Coliseum Explosion, Oct 1963 Category:Indianapolis Ice Category:Indoor ice hockey venues in Indiana